Bippity Bobbity Boo
by plzbeminearchie1991
Summary: Bella's mean sisters won't let her go to the biggest party of the century. What will happen when she sneaks out and finds Edward Cullen at the party? For the SMC contest. I suck at summaries. Better one inside


**I do not own Twilight or 27 dresses**

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Bippity Bobbity Boo!  
**

**Penname: Plzbeminearchie1991  
**

**Movie or TV Show: Cinderella  
**

**Main Character Pairing: Bella & Edward  
**

**POV: Mixed  
**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

The world hates me. Oh I just know it does. People love seeing me in ragged hand me downs from distant cousins in Stop & Shop. I really should quit.

"That'll be a total of $54.73, please," I said in the sweetest voice possible.

The old lady craned her neck a bit higher. "What?" She almost shouted.

"I said, $54.73, please," I said a bit louder.

"You need to speak up, deary!" The lady said once again. I noticed her hearing aid was off, so I pressed the button.

"I said, $54.73, please," I repeated again.

"Well why didn't you say so?" She said, pulling out a couple of twenty's. "Keep the change, sweetie." She walked off with her bags of cat food and the store closed. Finally!

I untied my apron thing and slung it over my shoulder. Grabbing my bag and car keys from under the register, I walked out of the Stop & Shop and climbed into my rusty old pickup.

I couldn't get my mind off of that party. The biggest party of the century. OK, maybe I'm exaggerating, but still, it's set to be the biggest bash ever. My best friend's birthday. Alice was turning 18. And I couldn't go. My older sisters 'forbid' me from going to the party. They said I had to watch my brother, Jacob, while they have all the fun. Charlie, my dad, was out of town to do some recruiting up in Mason county, so that puts my sisters, Jessica and Nessie, in charge. My mom died of cancer when I was 12, and I missed her so much.

I pulled into the driveway and unlocked the door. Jacob was mindlessly looking through the channels when he saw me. His unreadable expression completely changed into a wide grin as he gave me a brotherly hug.

"Hey squirt."

"Don't call me squirt, I'm 2 years older than you," I laughed. I put away my soaked raincoat. "Are Ness and Jess **(ha!) **still here?"

"Yeah, they wanted to come 'fashionably late'." Jacob said with the air quotes. I looked at the grandfather clock next to the T.V. 20 minutes until the party of the year starts. I headed upstairs and into my small room at the farthest part of the house. I heard my phone beep and got another text from Alice, begging me to sneak out. I sighed and went to my closet, to admire the dress I'd made for the party. Too bad I couldn't wear it. It was a royal blue silk dress, bubble hemmed with rhinestones sprinkled onto the front. I worked _so hard_ on it, and I couldn't even wear it. I heard the squeak of the knob and immediately hid my dress.

"Bella, where's your juicy couture necklace?" Jess asked, barging in.

"Mom gave me that though! It's really spe--"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it means the world to you. Just give me it!" Jessica said impatiently, holding out her hand. I sighed and handed it to her. I crawled up to my bed and turned on my too old t.v. and flipped channel to channel in hoping of seeing something other than gray fuzz.

Nessie barged in, her hair still in curlers. "Bella, where's your white chiffon dress that you made?"

"But what about your dr--"

"I need it! Now!" I sighed and got it out of my closet, handing it to her before going back to the t.v.

"Bella! Jacob!! We're leaving!" I heard Nessie's voice call from downstairs. I heard footsteps getting louder and louder.

"Ness, if you're looking for my juicy necklace, Jessie took it!!" I said.

"It's me," I heard Jacob's voice say.

"Oh, um, come in," I said meekly.

Jacob came in with a blue velvet box. He opened it, revealing sapphire drop earrings and a matching necklace. "Since Jess took your other necklace..."

"Jake! This is too mu--"

He chuckled. "Don't worry. You deserve to have some fun. Now go and get dressed. You have 15 minutes, unless you wanna come 'fashionably late'." He joked. I gave him one last hug before he let me change into my dress.

I zipped up my dress, flatironed my hair and chose a smokey royal blue eye shadow look. After slicking on some nude lipstick and clear gloss, I fastened my new jewelry and stepped into my heels before heading downstairs.

"You'll be fine by yourself?" I asked, grabbing my trench.

"Bells, I'm 16. I think I can handle being alone." He said with a smile.

"No friends over." I said firmly.

''Don't worry. Have fun, Cinder_bella._ "

"Thanks!" I grabbed my bag from the recliner and ran to my truck.

...

**Edward's POV**

"Alice, are you positive Bella's not coming?" I asked her one more time.

"Edward, she's not answering any of my texts and calls." Alice said, adjusting all the vases full with roses. I walked back upstairs to my room, to find Tyler Crowley and Lauren in the middle of a makeout session.

"Get out!!" I yelled, pulling Tyler by the shirt and pushing them out of my room. I sat on my bed, bored as hell, when I heard a knock on the window. I opened the sliding glass door, Bella rushing inside. "Bella?!"

She smoothed out her hair and adjusted the bust of her dress. "Edward! Thank god, I thought I was gonna get drenched!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said, happiness evident in my voice.

"Well, uhm I kinda left Jake alone. Actually, he encouraged me to go." Bella said, running a hand through her long silky hair one more time. I felt a sudden tightness in my crotch. Shit. I untucked my dress shirt and hoped that it wouldn't show through.

Bella bit her lip. "Should we go downstairs?"

"Aren't your sisters down there?"

"Holy crap! They cannot see me!"

I laughed lightly. "Don't worry, Jasper and Em will cover it."

I led her downstairs, where the colorful lights of the party shone through. Everyone was dancing to the music, courtesy of DJ Jasper, and having a fun time. Bella quickly found Alice, giving her a present and a hug.

"Bella! I'm so glad you could make it! But what'll happen when your sisters see you?"

"Emmett's got it covered. Literally," I said, pointing over to Emmett and Rosalie, who were both covering Nessie's and Jess's view. I turned back to Bella. "Do you wanna dance?"

"Sure!" She grabbed my hand and led me to the middle of the dance floor. She tossed her hair back and wrapped her arms around my neck bringing me closer. I placed my hands on her hips, swaying to the beat of the music and bringing her closer.

Mike suddenly appeared next to us. "Mind if I cut in?"

I narrowed my eyes but nodded. Bastard. I resisted the urge to rip his hands off her waist, jealousy building up inside of me. After the song was done, Bella found me and we danced again.

After the several songs, Alice cut her cake and began opening her presents.

"Do you wanna go back up? This might take awhile," Bella asked after Alice opened her 50th present. I gave a short nod and we quietly slipped away. We got back to the room. It was around 10 o'clock and Bell plopped down onto the bed.

"I'm beat." She readjusted the bust of her dress once more.

"Wardrobe malfunction?" I chuckled. I sat down next to her. "It looks fine." _Just a bit lower..._

"But like half of my chest is coming out!" Bella complained. Her eyes suddenly focused on something, and I realized she was staring at my crotch.

**BPOV**

Hhmph. No wonder he said it was fine. I put on my best sexy face. "Is something wrong?" I crawled up closer.

"N-No. Everything's fine." He said, his voice cracking. I love the effect I had on him.

"Are you sure?" I asked alluringly, placing both my arms around his neck and kneeling on both sides of his legs.

Our faces were inches apart. His mouth immediately attacked mine, each kiss burning with need. His hand flew to my breast, squeezing it. Edward's other hand found the back of my dress unzipping it easily. He placed light kissed along my neck stopping at my bust. Unclasping my bra, his breath tickled the soft skin of my breasts.

"Shit." I moaned as his tongue flickered my nipple, teasing it. He finally took one in my mouth, his teeth gently nipping before he sucked. He played with my other breast as I tangled my fingers in his messy bronze hair. I unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it along with the other discarded clothing.

His nose gently trailed down my stomach as he placed small kisses everywhere. My breath hitched when he stopped at my most private spot. He met my eyes once more before pulling down my lacy blue thong slowly. I whined and saw him smirk before pulling my soaked panties down all the way. The tip of his tongue darted in, licking my wet folds.

"Fuck Edward," I whispered as I clutched onto the covers. He continued licking, and bit down gently on my clit. "Fuck!!" I covered my face with a pillow to muffle my scream. He lapped up my juices and sat up.

I straddled him and brought our faces close. "My turn." Grabbing the waistband of his pants, I pulled them along with his boxers. I slid down until I faced his hard cock. I smirked before taking it in my hands and licking its length. I heard him whimper.

"Tease."

I took in all I could fit in his mouth. I squeezed the rest of his length and began sucking.

"Shit, suck harder, Bella," Edward grabbed a fistfull of my hair guiding me up and down. I felt him tremble and his hot cum shot in my mouth, which I gladly lapped up, not wasting a drop.

He gently pushed me back and I laid on the bed as he grabbed a condom from his nightstand.

"Since when did you start hiding condoms?"

He laughed. "Emmett."

He slid it on and lowered himself on top of me, filling me up. He hesitated for a moment before pulling in and out of me. His pace increased and our breaths became short and ragged. I spread my legs a bit wider as he hit my g-spot.

"Harder, Edward." I said in a ragged breath. I grabbed his ass and squeezed, in return, increasing his pace.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum Bella," He said.

"God, cum with me." I tangled my fingers in his hair as a wave of passion hit me. I moaned his name and laid there with him.

I heard my damn phone ring and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Bella, I just got a call from Jess. They're coming home!"_

"Crap. I'll be there soon."

_"Sorry Cinderbella, the ball's over."_

"I'll be right there, o godbrother." I flipped my phone shut.

Edward looked at me with sad eyes and glanced at the clock. "And the clock strikes twelve."

"Bippity bobbity boo," I laughed.

* * *

**Was it really that bad? Enlighten me with your reviews!  
**


End file.
